Fana
by force majeur
Summary: AU. "Aku tetap mencintaimu, Homura, apapun dirimu. Tapi aku tetap ingin mati sebagai manusia." HomuraxGoku.


Disclaimer: Saiyuki adalah milik legal Minekura Kazuya-sensei.

Pairing: HomuraxGoku, hint KonzenxTenpou.

Warning: Underage

* * *

><p><strong> Fana<strong>

Ia tidak bisa mengingat Goku pernah mengatakan ia benci vampire. Ia juga tidak pernah ingat Goku pernah menyatakan keinginannya untuk dirubah.

Ia memandang kepala Goku yang berada di dadanya dan mencium rambutnya.

Lagi-lagi Goku langsung menuju tempat tidurnya setelah melakukan entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat rambutnya bau keringat, bukan shampoo yang Goku siapkan sendiri di tempatnya.

Ia tidak peduli jika Goku terlalu muda baginya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan khalayak umum jika mereka tahu—sama sekali tidak dirahasiakan—hubungannya dengan anak yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, atau sekarang, ketika Goku berada di tahun keduanya di universitas.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Konzen. Ia tidak peduli jika Konzen tidak pernah menyukainya karena telah mengambil hati anaknya—bukan anak kandungnya, hanya anak yang ia pungut dari jalan. Ia tahu, Konzen tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika memang ini keinginan Goku.

Goku selalu berada di sekitar orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya sejak kecil dan melihat betapa tergantungnya Goku dengan keberadaan Konzen, bukan hal yang aneh jika ia memilihnya-yang jauh lebih tua-sebagai kekasih pertamanya.

Itu suatu kehormatan baginya.

.-.

Suatu hari, Goku tidak sekalipun datang ke tempatnya dalam seminggu.

Di saat itu ia bertanya dalam hati, apakah Goku marah padanya dan ia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan dan membuat Goku marah. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah berpikir dan memutuskan untuk ke tempat Konzen, sekalipun hal itu bukan sesuatu yang disukainya sama sekali.

Jika bisa dikatakan, Konzen adalah salah satu vampire yang ia benci di dunia ini.

Ketika Goku masih seorang _freshman_, ia diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama kampusnya. Goku tidak pernah suka dengan aturan itu. Ia tidak pernah suka jauh dengan Konzen.

Ketergantungannya pada ayahnya—Konzen tidak mengijinkan Goku memanggilnya _Daddy—_ membuatnya ingin membunuh Konzen. Konzen adalah alasan Goku tidak pernah mau jika diajak pindah ke tempatnya. Tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada asrama kampusnya atau rumah manapun yang pernah dimiliki Konzen—bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

.-.

Dan ketika itulah dia menyadari, jika Goku adalah manusia biasa, bukan vampire yang mempunyai masa hidup jauh lebih panjang dan tidak bisa sakit.

Tenggorokannya terasa menyempit dan ia tak bisa bernapas ketika memasuki rumah Konzen—tanpa sambutan dan izin dari Konzen yang jelas terpampang di wajahnya jika ia tidak suka dengan kedatangannya—dan ia bisa mencium bau Goku yang diliputi penyakit.

_Hanya demam biasa, mungkin karena Goku terlalu memforsir dirinya di kampus. _

Ia hampir tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tenpou ketika ia melewati dokter itu di ruang tamu tempat Konzen. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Goku.

"Oh, Homura!" Goku terlihat kaget melihatnya berada di pintu kamarnya. Goku tahu jika Homura benci Konzen, sama saja halnya dengan Konzen yang membencinya.

Goku sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya, pandangan matanya berada di bahunya, atau sesuatu di belakang Homura.

Homura berjalan masuk dan menuju ranjang Goku. Kamarnya sama sekali tidak berubah, sama seperti ketika Goku menginjinkannya masuk, membuatnya bisa memasuki rumah Konzen tanpa seizinnya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Goku hanya memandangi tangannya, wajahnya yang coklat, bertambah coklat kemerahan karena demam, "Aku tidak mau kamu ikutan sakit. Flu itu penyakit yang sangat mudah menular, Homura," ia berbisik, masih tidak mau menatapnya.

Kadang kebodohan Gokulah yang membuat ia semakin sayang padanya.

Ia memegang pipi Goku—kulit yang ia sentuh masih panas dengan demam—dan menatap langsung matanya. Goku menghindari tatapannya, tapi tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Homura.

"Aku tidak bisa sakit, bodoh." Dan mencium bibir Goku.

Ia bisa mendengar suara tidak setuju Konzen dibelakangnya. Dan seperti biasa, Homura tidak peduli.

.-.

Ia tahu Konzen sama sekali tidak pernah menghisap darah Goku dengan mengigit satu bagianpun dari tubuh anak angkatnya. Goku selalu menyediakan darahnya untuk Konzen dengan mengambil darahnya sendiri dan menyimpannya dalam plastik penyimpanan darah di kulkas Konzen.

Tidak seperti Homura, yang telah memetakan tubuh Goku dengan tangannya sendiri dan telah menggigit bagian tubuh Goku dimana darah banyak mengalir. Leher kiri, lengan atas, bagian dalam pahanya. Semua yang ia tahu. Goku tidak pernah menolak, karena Homura adalah kekasihnya, bukan ayah angkatnya.

.-.

_Pupil Goku membesar ketika ia menyadari laki-laki yang merayunya di supermarket—of all place—sejenis dengan ayah angkat dan dokter yang selalu ada di rumahnya. Dan lari sekencang-kencangnya, tahu dirinya tidak akan menang melawan vampire._

_Itulah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya, yang masih anak-anak—remaja. Homura langsung merasakan tarikan dalam dirinya, jika bocah inilah yang bisa memuaskan kebutuhannya, yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Saat itu ia hanya duduk di taman bunga, tidak melakukan apapun hanya duduk menikmati waktu lenggangnya sampai akhirnya ia melihat bocah itu berlari entah kemana. _

_Bau tubuhnya yang terbawa angin sudah cukup untuk membuat taringnya memanjang dengan sendirinya._

_Ia mengikuti bocah itu—Goku—ke supermarket dan merayunya. Jika ia tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi thrall-nya, maka benar jika ialah yang akan menjadi kekasihnya._

.-.

"Aku tidak lari karena aku takut padamu," Goku duduk dadanya, setelah mengajaknya berkelahi di kamar Homura, menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku hanya tidak mau melawan vampire di depan orang banyak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang vampire."

Homura hanya mengdengungkan suara setuju dan merubah posisi Goku agar berada di sampinnya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu." Goku menambahkan.

"Iya, aku percaya." Homura tersenyum mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium tengkuk leher Goku.

_Untukmu, apapun kuberikan, Goku._

.-.

Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Goku mengerti bahwa terdapat daya tarik di antara mereka. Goku tidak percaya vampire manapun selain ayah angkatnya dan Tenpou.

Konzen selalu mengambil revolvernya dan menembaknya sekali ia melihat Homura mendekati Goku. Seperti ayah dari anak perempuan yang selalu tidak setuju dengan siapapun yang anak mereka pacari.

.-.

Ketika tinggi Goku sudah menyamai Konzen pikiran tentang apa yang ia lakukan jika Goku sudah mencapai batas masa hidupnya sebagai manusia mengganggunya selama berminggu-minggu.

Sekali lagi perasaan ingin membunuh Konzen muncul. Tanpa Konzen, Goku tidak akan berpikir menjadi vampire adalah hal yang buruk. Tanpa Konzen, Goku akan pindah ke kondonya dan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Tapi tidak! Konzen selalu menghalangi apa yang ia inginnkan.

Jika tidak karena Goku yang akan sedih dan membencinya jika Konzen mati, Homura akan dengan senang hati menancapkan pedangnya di dada Konzen dan mengeluarkan jantungnya.

.-.

Ia mencoba mempengaruhi pikiran Goku, mengeluarkan daya tariknya—_glamour—_sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun Goku memukul tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah agar menjauhkan darahnya dari mulutnya. Bahkan ketika kesadarannya sangat tipis, Goku masih tetap memikirkan apa yang telah Konzen tanamkan di kepalanya.

"Kalo kamu masih ingin menjadi kekasihku, jangan pernah mempengaruhiku untuk menjadi _thrall._" Untuk mengatakan hal itupun sudah sulit baginya. Goku mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tangannya yang ia iris agar mengeluarkan darah vampirenya, yang bisa menyelamatkan Goku dari kekangan fana manusia.

Homura tersentak dengan sentuhan lemah Goku, "Aku akan memanggil Tenpou. Diamlah, simpan tenagamu." Ia mendekap Goku di dadanya. Menciumnya. Homura tidak sanggup memikirkan hidup tanpa bocahnya.

Namun pupil mata Goku melebar, besar. Ia sudah tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, Homura, apapun dirimu. Tapi aku tetap ingin mati sebagai manusia."

* * *

><p>AN: Kenapa Saiyuki Gaiden OVA bagian 3 belum keluar? *cakar tembok* Jadi sesungguhnya, aku ini ujian, malah nulis beginian *nyeh*

Review?


End file.
